My Pokemon Journey
by PercyJackson4Life
Summary: Michael startes his journey for becoming a pokemon master
1. Chapter 1 My first Pokemon

Hello. I just turned 10 today, and today Professor Elm asked to see me. I live in New Bark Town one of the smaller towns in Johto but I like it. I think the town is better than the others because we have a Pokemon Professor. So I decided to get out of bed and get dressed. I put on my red jacket, my black shorts, my black cap with the yellow stripe and I put it on backwards because that is the style these days, and my red and white sneakers. So I ran down stairs and my mom stopped me from leaving.

"Honey before you leave I got you your Pokegear from the shop and registered my number," my Mom said as she handed me the blue Pokegear.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Make sure you stay safe whatever Professor Elm has you do," my Mom said.

"I will," I replied, "Bye mom," I said.

"Bye Michael," she said as she hugged me.

On my way out the door I grabbed my pack and headed over to Professor Elm's Lab and I was still wondering why Professor Elm wanted to see me so urgently.

"Wait up!" someone yelled.

I turned around to see my best friend since childhood Lyra. She was wearing her big white hat with a pink bow, a light red shirt with blue overalls, long white tube socks going past her knees, her yellow bag with a white pom-pom and her pink Pokegear attached, and pink sneakers.

"Hey Michael I couldn't help but to notice you Pokegear and I wanted to exchange numbers," Lyra said.

"Okay," I agreed.

So we exchanged numbers and she handed mine back and told me to call whenever. So I nodded in agreement and handed her Pokegear back to her. So we waved good bye and I headed over to the Pokemon lab and I saw a stranger outside at the side of the building looking inside. He had long red hair and was dressed completely in purple and red. I just ignored him and walked in I saw Professor Elm on his computer so I walked to the end of the lab next to where his computer was and said you e-mailed me.

"Oh hello Michael, I've been waiting for you I need you to run an errand for me. Could you go north of Cherrygrove City to route 30 where you will find Mr. Pokemon's house, there he has something that you need to bring to me," He explained, "So are you up to the task?" He asked.

"Sure I'm up to it," I replied confidently.

"Good but you will probably run into wild Pokemon so you will have to choose one of these rare and powerful Pokemon for your journey," He explained, "You have the decision of either Chikorita the grass type Pokemon, Totodile the water Pokemon, or Cyndaquil the fire type Pokemon," He said.

So I thought about it I knew from everything my Mom taught me about types Chikorita beats Totodile, Totodile beats Cyndaquil, and Cyndaquil beats Chikorita. In my town we are used to seeing water types because we live next to a shore. I remember when my Mom gave me Professor Elm's book of Pokemon and it has every Pokemon from ever region. I memorized all of the Pokemon in the book and, so did Lyra. We used to sit at the shore and name all of the water types we saw. So I think I want Totodile because I am familiar with the water type.

"I want Totodile," I told Professor Elm.

"Good choice," He said as he handed me the pokeball with a water droplet above the button in the center. "Now you may walk with Totodile to start to build a friendship because he will be yours to keep," Professor Elm told me.

"Wait I get to keep him forever?" I asked

Professor Elm just nodded so I pressed the button in the center and the tiny ball enlarged. Then I looked over to see the red headed boy looking threw the window watching me I ignored him. So I took the softball sized Pokeball and threw it. All of the sudden there was a red flash of light and the ball came back to my hands. My new Pokemon was standing where the ball had been thrown. Totodile looked at me and ran over to my leg. He looked up at me and gave me a big smile like saying let's go.


	2. Chapter 2 The Guide Gent

As I walked out of the door of the lab, I couldn't stop thinking about my new Pokemon I knew it would be so much fun to have one around. I had Totodile sit on my shoulder since he's only level five he isn't all too strong. Luckily there are weak Pokemon on the routes I'm taking to get to Mr. Pokemon's house. As I took my last step out of New Bark Town and, onto route 29, I turned around and waved good-bye to the town.

I looked at route 29 I saw tall grass where wild Pokemon are found. There are also lots of trees. I've never been into tall grass because I didn't have a Pokemon to protect me back then. When I was little Lyra and I would go on the route but we would never go in the tall grass. Now I do have a Pokemon by my side. (Well technically on my shoulder) So I took my first step in the grass it itched my shins but I could get used to it eventually.

I was excited for my first battle. I've never battled but I've seen them on T.V. When I was I kid Lyra and I would imagine our first battle it would be at an official field like the ones in the Pokemon League and we would fight. In my imagination I would always win. I didn't ever expect it to be a wild Pokemon battle.

So I took two steps forward and there was a Pidgey level two I knew its level from the level, experience, and health indicator my Mom gave me. So I returned Totodile to its ball. Then I enlarged it and threw it.

I yelled "GO TOTODILE!"

With a red flash Totodile appeared in front of me ready to fight the Pidgey. I knew his moves from the sheet Professor Elm gave me so far he knows Scratch and Leer. I went first.

"Totodile use Leer to lower Pidgey's defenses!" I yelled.

I knew that this would make scratch more effective. The wild Pidgey used Tackle. Totodile now has 16 Hp.

"Now Totodile use Scratch!" I ordered.

This did extra damage because I lowered Pidgey's defenses. Now Pidgey has 2 Hp. Pidgey used Tackle once again which brought my Hp down to 14.

"Now Totodile finish it of with Scratch!" I yelled with excitement.

Totodile ran up to the Pidgey and used Scratch slashing it across the face. The Pidgey fainted. Totodile gained 14 experience and almost leveled up. After that exciting battle I kept heading to Cherrygrove City with Totodile right there on my shoulder. On the way I battled another Pidgey and leveled up to level 6. Totodile learned Water Gun because of this. Then another Pidgey, level 3, crossed my path and I finished it with Water Gun it was a one hit K.O. This gave me 23 experience making me close to level 7. Then I met a Pokemon that I never heard of or seen before it was a Sentret level 2 I used Water Gun and it barley hung on. It used a weird move called Foresight it identified Totodile. I used Scratch to finish it but it missed. Then in used Scratch on me which brought down to 5 Hp it was a critical hit.

"Totodile finish it off with water gun," I yelled scared it would fail.

It hit then it fainted Totodile gained 8 experience from the fight but didn't quite make it to level 7. Totodile didn't look too good.

"Totodile are you okay?" I asked.

He shook his head as if saying no so I had to do something. I decided to slowly and quietly walk to Cherrygrove City. Finally after three minutes of walking I made it to Cherrygrove City.

"Hey you!" An unfamiliar voice called to me.

I turned around to see an old man with black sneakers in his hand.

"Are you talking to me?'' I asked nervously.

"Well who do you think I am talking to," He said annoyed.

I looked around the small city to see know one was outside except for me and the man.

"What's your name?" He asked with a serious tone.

"What's it to you?" I questioned back.

"Around here I'm know as the Guide Gent now that I've introduced myself who are you?" He snapped.

"My name is Michael," I gave in and just told him my name.

"From what it looks like you are a trainer," He said stating the obvious but really I wouldn't consider myself as one because I haven't really battled a trainer yet I'm also not strong but, I don't need to tell him that.

"Yes, I'm a trainer why do you ask," I lied.

"How would you like a tour of the city?" He asked as he walked toward me.

"I'll pass I need to go to…

"Well if you don't want a tour why don't you buy these," He interrupted me as he held up the shoes, "These here are running shoes they can make you run faster then you can run now," He explained.

"Yeah right how can shoes make you run any faster than you already do," I knew they work I saw an ad for them and a kid in New Bark Town had them I was just pushing his buttons.

"Than I challenge you to a race if you beat me you get the shoes for free," He offered as he put the shoes on.

"Ha I bet an old man like you can't beat me at a running race," I teased still pushing buttons.

"So will we race?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied having a trick up my sleeve.

"Okay, we will run the perimeter of the city," He explained.

We walked to where we wanted to start and Totodile was anxious to start. I put him in my pack leaving only his head showing. I stretched and got in a running stance.

"Ready… Set… GO!" He yelled.

"Totodile use Water Gun and don't stop until the end!" I yelled as the guide gent sped past me and I started running.

I flew forward from the boost of the Water Gun and I almost caught up with the Guide Gent.

"More power!" I yelled and Totodile added more power to his Water Gun.

We passed the Guide Gent with great speed and were close to the finish and, Totodile stopped and I immediately slowed down I remembered Totodile was weak and couldn't keep that up. The Guide Gent caught up with me and I noticed his robe was swaying in the wind behind him. So I thought of a plan.

"Totodile, use Scratch to grab the back of his robe!" I yelled.

So Totodile used Scratch and the right time to grab hold of the robe. Now we were going as fast as the Guide Gent.

"Now Totodile use Scratch again to project us to the finish line," I said figuring it would work.

Totodile used Scratch and projected us forward past the finish.

"Congratulations," He said as he gave me the shoes.

"Thanks," I replied out of breath.

"Now it's time to get you to the Pokemon Center," I told Totodile as I waved good-bye to the Guide Gent. I walked into the center and went straight to the counter. I returned Totodile to his Pokeball, and set it on the counter.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center. We restore your tired Pokemon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Ok I'll take your Pokemon for a few seconds," She said.

Then she took my Pokeball and put it in the machine. I heard five rings before it was done.

"Thank you for waiting. We've restored your Pokemon to full health. Please, come back again any time!" She offered.

I took back the ball and sent out Totodile he looked better. So I picked him up and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 The Begining

As I was leaving the Pokemon Center with my running shoes on I thought about Professor Elm's mission. What if something goes terribly wrong? No everything will be fine.

"TOTO TOTO!" Totodile said pointing his head towards route 30.

"Yes Totodile, we are heading there right now," I told Totodile as he slid to the bottom of my pack.

So I started to run with my new running shoes and, as I did I zipped forward so fast we would be there in no time. As I was running I saw a house normally when you see houses on routes the have stuff for trainers. So I decided to go in there. Next to the house there was a weird tree with a green fruit atop of it.

"Did you see that tree with the Apricorn on top of it," The man in the house said.

An Apricorn so that's what that is called.

"Yes I saw the Apricorn," I said acting like I knew what it was called before this.

"Well here is an Apricorn case, it holds Apricorns," The man explained. "As you already know if you pick an Apricorn the next day it comes back."

"Yes," I lied again, as I took the box and stuffed it in my pack. Then Totodile jumped out of my pack and onto my shoulder.

"Well who is this?" The man asked.

"This is Totodile," I responded glad to be off the topic of Apriwhatevers.

"Well I've to go," I said wanting to leave since I need to get to Mr. Pokemon's house.

"Okay don't forget to grab the Apricorn out front," The man offered as I walked out the door and pulled out the box to get the Apricorn.

So I walked up to the tree and plucked the Apricorn. It was as small as a Pokeball when not enlarged.

"Wow, I'm supposed to collect these I wonder what they do roll, oh my god it is so amazing," I teased.

So as I ran further up the route I saw two trainers battling, I fought some wild Pokemon, Totodile grew to level seven, and I found a pink Apricorn in front of Mr. Pokemon's house. I walked into Mr. Pokemon's house and immediately he walked up to me.

"Ah so you must be Michael, Elm told me a lot about you," He said glad to see me finally after the wait for me to get here.

"Yes, I am Michael, Professor Elm told me you had something for him that I'm supposed to pick up," I explained

"Yes, of course here is this egg that I'm holding for a friend in Ecruteak City Elm would like to see this," He informed me as he gave me the egg.

"Thank you," I said wanting to get this mission over with.

"Hey wait a second, you're Professor Oak," I said not caring about leaving or anything because of the major celebrity standing right in front of me.

"Why yes, and I have something for you," The Pokemon Professor said holding out a red thing.

"Yyou hhave ssomethhing ffor mme?" I asked not able to speak right now feeling total embarrassment.

"Yes," He chuckled, "It is a Pokedex if you see or catch a Pokemon it will automatically record data about them. Seeing them and just fainting them will only record there name and picture. Catching them gets all of the information. So try to fill it up by seeing them and catching them all."

"OOkay, II'll ttry," I agreed still stuttering at the sight of the celebrity.

"Now go run that to Elm would ya," Mr. Pokemon said.

I just nodded to prevent embarrassment from stuttering. As I was walking out of the door and my Pokegear started ringing. I pressed the button and held it up to my head.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Michael come quick it's an emergency bye," Professor Elm nervously and quickly said.

Strange I thought as I ran down the route fighting wild Pokemon. Totodile leveled up to level 8, he learned Rage, I made it back to Cherrygrove City, and I healed up. I went to leave Cherrygrove when BAM! I ran into the red headed kid from outside of the lab and held out a Pokeball as if challenging me. I brought out my Pokeball too.

"GO TOTODILE!" I yelled as I threw the ball it popped open with a red flash and my Totodile was just standing there ready to fight.

My opponent said nothing and just threw the ball. He had a Chikorita. He had the type advantage but I was level 8, he was level 5.

"Totodile use Rage," I yelled as what looked like a white throwing star was flung at Chikorita it didn't do a lot of damage, yet.

"Tackle," He said as his Leaf Pokemon ran at Totodile. I was a hit doing not a lot of damage to Totodile but they fell for the trap.

"Now use Rage again," I ordered as now the move did more damage to Chikorita almost finishing it.

"Tackle again," He said.

"Dodge it and finish it with Water Gun," I said as the Big Jaw Pokemon took my orders perfectly and the Chikorita fell to the ground unable to battle. I won my first battle! From the battle I gained 30 experience leveling up Totodile to level 9.

"My loss to you was just a fluke," He said as I saw something fell out of his pocket, "I will become the world's greatest trainer you just watch,"

As he walked away I picked up the card I saw it was a trainer card.

"Hey, Silver you forgot your card," I said holding it out to him he walked back took the card and left.

So I ran all the way back to New Bark Town to see what was wrong and to give Professor Elm the egg. When I got there Officer Jenny was outside I told her who I was so I could get in. The police asked me if I saw a red headed kid and I explained every thing about him.

"So wait he stole that Chikorita?" I asked.

"Yes," Professor Elm said.

"Only if I knew I could have stopped him," I said felling bad that I let Silver go.

"Well Mr. Pokemon gave me this," I said holding up the egg trying to cheer Professor Elm up.

"Wow! A Pokemon Egg!" He exclaimed. "So this is how Pokemon are born," He said stating the obvious.

"Yep, he's holding it for a friend in Ecruteak City he thought you would like to see it," I explained.

"This is amazing!" He exclaimed. "Oh and Michael, I have something for you," He said as he handed me a card.

"Why are you giving me a trainer card?" I asked.

"Well, I talked to your Mom while you were gone because, I think you can become a trainer and beat the Pokemon League. So I registered you as a trainer and now you can battle gyms, trainers, and the Pokemon League."

"Wait, I'm… a… trainer," I said slowly not believing the words as the came out of my mouth.

"Yes, but before you start your journey go see your Mom," Professor Elm asked of me.

"Okay," I said automatically for my brain wasn't thinking straight.

I turned around to see one of Professor Elm's aides standing with five Pokeballs in his hands.

"Here you go," He said as he handed me the Pokeballs.

"Thanks," I said while stuffing them in my pack.

So I headed out of the door, ran to my house, opened the door, and my Mom and Lyra were standing there with a cake balloons saying surprise and congratulations.

"So how's it like being a trainer?" My Mom asked.

I just smiled and walked over to hug her.

"So let's get this party started!" Lyra exclaimed.

At the party we danced, talked, and ate cake. After a while Lyra and I walked up to my room.

"I'm going to miss seeing you everyday," I told Lyra.

"Hey you're not the only one leaving," She said as she pulled out her trainer card.

Lyra has always had a Marill as her Pokemon but she was never officially a trainer.

"Awesome you finally got your card!" I exclaimed.

"Yep, and I'm leaving tomorrow morning," She told me.

"Cool, were going to leave the same day," I said stating the obvious.

"Hey maybe we should train together," She suggested.

"Yeah! That would be fun we would be the ultimate team," I agreed thinking about how hard it would be without a partner.

I looked down to see Totodile and Marill playing.

"Professor Elm gave me a new Pokemon also," She explained.

"Cool, what kind?" I asked.

Lyra reached into her bag and pulled out a Pokeball.

"She's only a baby so she can't battle yet," She said as she pressed the center button twice so it would land on her lap, "Meet Cyndaquil," she said.

"She's so small," I said.

"Do you want to hold her," She said as she held out Cyndaquil.

"Okay," I said as I grabbed Cyndaquil.

"Cynda," Cyndaquil said with a smile on her face. "Cynda Cynda!" She cried.

"Oh she wants her bottle," Lyra said as she reached into her bag and handed me the bottle of moo moo milk.

"What," I said.

"Feed her," Lyra said annoyed with my stupidity.

"Oh okay," I said felling stupid.

I took the bottle and held it close to Cynaquil's mouth. She opened her mouth and I put it in her mouth. She bit down and drank all of it really quickly. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Hey Michael I forgot to tell you my parents are out of town and I'm spending the night here," She whispered so Cyndaquil wouldn't wake up.

"Oh cool," I whispered.

"Hey Michael," She said.

"What?" I asked now noticing that all of our Pokemon were asleep.

"Tomorrow we should battle you know our childhood dream you versus me," She suggested.

"Yeah we should," I responded. "I will probably win with my experience of my battle and wild Pokemon fights." I said regretting the whole thing.

By the look she gave me she looked like she was going to slap me but she did a whole different thing she kissed me on the lips too. It was awkward but she didn't pull away neither did I. It lasted a whole three minutes then we heard my Mom coming up the stairs.

So I made the weirdest face I could think of to make Lyra laugh. Her laugh makes me laugh so we were both laughing.

"Why are you two laughing?" My Mom asked.

"Ah were just talking," I lied.

"Okay well you two should go to bed tomorrow's your big day," She said as she turned off the lights and headed down the stairs.

"I just saved us from a whole lot of embarrassment," I told Lyra.

"Thanks," She said.

"Good night," I said.

"Good night," She said.


End file.
